The Powers That Bind Us
by candelifera
Summary: Life for Arianna remains simple; live and don't get caught. After stumbling into Eric Northman and their untimely binding throws his attraction to Sookie out the window and everything destroys everything she knows. Now he's stuck with a Goddess to protect
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing other than Arianna**

**Chapter One**

Despite the warmth of the Dallas night I shrank into the wooded black jumped that swamped my lithe figure, hiding my small waist and curvy torso, the hem reaching just above my knees. I had the hood pulled up, hiding my long blond hair though I knew it barely resembled the golden blond that it had once been – aside from washing it in cold water whenever the chance happened upon me, and my hair was filthy. I didn't care about the state of my hair or how the bulky jumper concealed my body from onlookers; to them I was just another homeless person and of little importance.

And that was the only thing that had been keeping me safe for the past few years. I knew that my survival depended on me to change my appearance, even if it was as simple as having a good shower (I know, what torture) and getting some new clothes. I had been lucky when I pick-pocketed a beefy man, too drunk to realize what was happening or even where he was and his wallet was thick with notes. I imagine he'll dismiss the missing cash as having lost a few games of poker or on beer.

I was determined to find a motel despite the darkening sky hoping desperately not to end up sleeping in another alleyway. For most people, this would be an easy task but it was proving exceedingly difficult to convince managers that I had money to pay upfront for one night but my filthy appearance didn't exactly portray an honorable citizen. And now I was down to my last option; the vampire motel Camille.

Vampires made me anxious but not for the reasons you think; it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that they drink blood or that they exist for that matter. No it's the fact that when one of them, particularly an older vamp, realize that I'm not human that they do their typical 'capture and use to my benefit'. Don't get me wrong; there are actually some nice (or as nice as vampires can be) vampires but generally they want whatever will give them power.

Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, it was the last place that anyone would ever expect me to be and I reluctantly trudged across the road to the hotel. It was entertaining to see the shocked glances from the human companions of vampires in the lobby while the vampires present barely spared me a glance. I headed toward the front desk where the woman at the reception gave me an open look of disgust and I knew that she considered herself superior. She was dressed in a blood red skirt that looked a size too small and a deep black frilly top that was tucked in to the skirt that ended at her waist.

"I'm sorry; our positions for blood donors are full." The woman said in a sickly sweet voice before I had a chance to speak.

I raised an eyebrow unimpressed though my dirty fringe hid that from her, "How good for you. I need a room for the night." I told her.

The woman looked down at me with contempt, "We're full I'm afraid."

I glared at her now, "We both know that is bullshit. The bright red sign outside the place you work? You know that? Well it very clearly says that there are vacancies. I'm only here one night and I can pay upfront in cash for your cheapest room."

The woman's expression didn't change, "I'm sure there's an alleyway a couple of blocks away that you'll find suitable."

I clenched my first more than ready to give her a black eye that she deserved when a shadow literally loomed over me. The woman's eyes widened and she gaped at the giant behind me, her mouth opening and shutting like a fish. A large, pale hand rested on the counter next to my right hand and the rest of his body came up close behind me so much that I could feel his chest brushing slightly against my back.

"Is there are a problem?" The man asked, his deep voice filled with boredom.

The woman snapped out of her stupor and smiled flirtatiously, "Not at all sir. This…lady," She sneered, "just wanted directions."

My hand clenched and unclenched, itching to reach out and slap her silly and I was more than prepared to make her look like a fool to whoever she was stupidly staring at, "Yes, the directions to one of your vacant rooms that I keep asking for. You have a strange obsession with alleyways; you might want to get some help for that." I told her, leaning in to whisper sympathetically.

The woman laughed somewhat hysterically, her cheeks now a blazing red, "I think she might be drunk. I'll just call security and then I'll be right with you Sir. I'm terribly sorry about this."

She picked up the phone, smiling innocently at the man behind me and I couldn't take anymore of her annoying, snotty attitude. Several things around us began to shatter – the windows, a filing cabinet – as did the phone in her hand. She shrieked, dropping the melted plastic and attracting more attention than I'd like to our presence. I cursed under my breath at my stupidity and recklessness and whirled around to make a hasty escape before someone could get a good look at me. I bumped in to the man behind me and I had no chance to get a few steps away when a cold, rough hand wrapped around my dainty wrist.

We both froze – me in horror and him in confusion – as a golden cord encircled our wrists and began to tighten painfully, digging into our skin. I jerked desperately, trying to remove my wrist from the connection and refusing to let this happen. Of course my wrist didn't budge a clear sign that whoever this man was he was definitely powerful and had been chosen as my protector. Tears filled my eyes as I struggled to think what that would mean for me; this was a vampire I was being bound to. No human could ever have a chance at being bound to someone like me.

I whimpered as the cord tore ruthlessly into my skin, a surprised grunt the only sound from the vampire as the same happened to him. I began to feel dizzy, watching the cord pump my blood out of me appearing an ethereal pink that emanated as it made its way down the cord and into the vampire. Nausea began to bubble inside me as the fiery red haze of his blood took its path down the cord and replaced the blood that had been taken from me. With a gentle hum the cord glowed with content at the fresh bond, happy at the protector that had been bound to me and before I processed what had happened my body began to topple over as I fainted.

A/N this story has been bugging me for a while so I've decided to try and see where it goes. I'm pretty sure I'll be following the TV series and not the books. Next chapter will be longer I hope. Read and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing other than Arianna**

**Chapter Two**

Frustration, anger and a hint of curiosity swarmed was the first thing I was aware of as I came to, a pained whimper the only verbal sound I could make to express my own feelings of discomfort. Those emotions, to start, didn't belong to me but to the person pacing a few steps from where I was lying. Knowing this unsettled me but the agonizing ache in my body distracted my train of thought. My eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the gently lit room and after a moment to gather my bearings I lifted my head intending to sit up. The frustration swarming through me was now my own as I struggled to adjust my body into a position less vulnerable.

So focused on my task I took no notice of the vampire suddenly at my side until his cool hands wrapped around my arms and pulled me upright with barely any effort. My heart thumped nervously in my chest at his proximity and amusement flooded in amongst the emotions before it vanished having no time to settle in the bond.

I became extremely aware of the fact he was watching me and I was even more aware (for perhaps the first time in at least a year) of my greasy and dirty hair that had gone far too long without a wash. Don't even get me started on my tattered clothing that had seen **far** better days or that my arms and legs had black smudges of dirt.

Since he was so blatantly staring at me I risked a quick glance and understood immediately why the woman at reception had reacted the way she did. Words could barely describe the **maleness** of this stranger; broad shoulders, thick muscled arms with hands that were as rough as they looked and long muscled legs. Though his torso was long I didn't doubt that it lacked muscle and I even caught myself wondering if he had a six pack hidden beneath his black sweater.

Horrified with myself I glanced down at his long legs that were planted on the ground beside the bed he was perched on and my gaze darted back to his icy blue eyes that were watching me with the same curiosity and anger. I wanted to shy away from him, feeling the anger that all but radiated from his gaze and distracted myself by glancing up at his blond hair that had been brushed back neatly though it was the sexiest hairstyle I had ever seen.

I finally looked away uncomfortable by the intensity of his angry gaze and scanned the room wondering how I had been let into such a lavish room when I realised that it was his. My eyes settled on the door to the bathroom and I couldn't help but stare at it with longing.

For a moment I wondered how I was floating in the air when I realised the vampire had yanked me to my feet and out of the bed. I stumbled and my legs began to buckle but he quickly wrapped an arm around my waist, the other hand holding my wrists down as I attempted to slap at him defensively.

"Let go of me!" I huffed angrily, trying to shove his hands away with no luck.

He snorted and shifted his hold on me so that my hands were trapped under the same arm that was wrapped around my waist. He used his now free hand to push the bathroom door open and strolled in with annoying casualness, "Since the simple task of sitting up in bed seemed to present such a challenge for you I can hardly imagine how you'd fair getting across the room. Now stop your squirming!" He demanded, and when I ignored him and continued to squirm in his firm grip he flung me in the shower (where he had kindly put a chair in there for me, or perhaps it had always been in there) and turned the cold water on full.

He watched with amusement as I shrieked, clawing at the handle until the water stopped. I sat in the chair shivering in my wet clothes and glared at him as he smirked down at me. He left without another word and I began the tiring process of removing my now saturated clothing that felt ten times heavier than normal. My shivering finally ceased as I managed to adjust the water to a pleasant temperature, and for the first time in months I scoured my scalp with the nicest shampoo. After scrubbing my head four times and conditioning it twice I relaxed in the shower and rubbed my body down with a fruity soap. By the time I was finished I had never felt so clean and even shaved my legs and underarms not knowing when I'd get the chance again.

The towel left for me was close enough that I didn't need to attempt some ridiculous manoeuvre to get it. I almost groaned when I felt how soft the towel was, it was almost better than having a shower. I sighed, content, as I finished drying. My hair had been towel dried and was hanging down my back in long ringlets and I wrapped my towel around my body as the dreaded realisation that I had no clothes sunk in and I began to seriously consider staying in the bathroom for the night – I had slept in far worse places.

A hesitant knock sounded on the door and for some bizarre reason (how the hell was I supposed to know what his knock sounded like?) I knew that it wasn't the vampire at the door. I couldn't imagine him ever feeling hesitant with anything that he did.

"Yes?" I called sounding just as hesitant as the knock on the door.

I didn't know who I was expecting to come through the door but I certainly didn't anticipate the small blond that came in with a friendly smile. Her tanned skin gave away that she wasn't a vampire and I smiled back uncertainly; did she work at the motel? She definitely wasn't a fangbanger but I was basing this assessment by her floral sundress and lack of bite marks.

"Well hi there." She beamed, handing me a large pile of clothing, "Eric was being oddly considered when he asked me to bring you these." She told me kindly as she indicated to the clothes, "Even my boyfriend was shocked that he was considering your feelings."

"My feelings?" I asked confused and slightly uncomfortable; I was still wrapped up only in a towel.

The girl nodded handing me some deodorant which I accepted gratefully, "We had just gotten into the lobby when you passed out. I almost passed out myself when I saw Eric actually catch you before you hit the ground. He thought you'd be more comfortable if I came in with the clothes instead of him."

I blinked understanding that for a vampire to be aware let alone considerate of a humans feeling's was surprising and rare. "So he's Eric?" I asked hoping to clarify the name of the vampire I was now bound to.

"Yes," She confirmed, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself." She smiled apologetically, holding out a hand politely, "I'm Sookie Stackhouse."

I smiled, her Southern accent growing on me, "I'm Arianna." I said, shaking her hand gently but didn't offer a last name. "You're not from Dallas are you?" I asked after a moment.

She shook her head, "I'm from a small town called Bon Temps in Louisiana. I'm here to help out some people with my boyfriend Bill Compton."

I knew she deliberately avoided going in to specifics about why she was in Dallas and didn't question her further knowing it was none of my business. I wouldn't want some stranger prying into my personal business either.

I shifted in the seat and she held out a hand, "You want to get out?"

I smiled at her relieved, "Yeah but I don't know how long I'll be able to stand for." I said warningly as I took her hand.

I began to lift myself out of the chair using Sookie's hand to keep myself steady. I gasped, not from the effort of standing, but from the pressure of her hand as she tightened her grip in an effort to help me. I stumbled as I frantically tore my hand out of her grasp and managed to fumble out of the shower using the glass door as a guide. Sookie was beside me instantly as I perched on the edge of the bathtub looking frantic and scared.

"I'm so sorry." She cried looking over my hand, "I didn't think my grip would be that strong. Are you alright?" She hovered beside me her eyes bright with worry.

I tried to reassure her but words had barely formed when the door flew open. The blond vampire – Eric – was studying the scene in front of him and the room was suddenly much too crowded for my liking. Even though there were only the three of us Eric's presence seemed to add an extra five people to the medium sized bathroom. Aware that he was staring at me and trying to figure out what was wrong I become overly aware of the fact I was only in a towel.

I clutched the towel tightly with my other hand as Eric continued to stare at me impassively. He could clearly see that there was no need for his presence and yet he continued to stand there as though we – well **I** – was supposed to continue getting dressed with him watching. My hand was throbbing painfully and I was surprised to see bruises forming. Panic began to take over the more I thought of how **weak** I must have become to have such marks from such a small touch.

"What happened?"

I jumped at the volume of his voice and I was startled to notice he was now in front of me. I was tense watching silently as he gently took my bruised hand into his own. I didn't even flinch as his thumb rubbed the top of my hand almost soothingly as if he wanted to take away the pain I was feeling.

"I was helping her out of the shower. I didn't think my grip was so strong." She explained upset.

I shrank slightly, unaware that I was leaning towards Eric for protection as another vampire quickly came in. I watched as he wrapped an arm around Sookie and identified him as Bill, her boyfriend and was surprised to see him glaring at Eric.

"What is the meaning of this?" He growled, his gaze shifting over to me and then back at Eric who was still crouched in front of me.

Eric turned his head slightly to regard him coolly, "It was a misunderstanding."

Sookie pulled back slightly and I could tell that she was shaking off the distress of the situation, "Why don't you two wait outside while she gets dressed?" She suggested and I relaxed as the two vampires strolled out. Well, Eric glared at Bill until the younger vampire left reluctantly and Eric followed in stride.

"I'm fine, really." I told her reassuringly once the door was closed and we were alone again, "Just a bit shocked."

"That's never happened before?" She asked, handing me a new bra.

I didn't think about how the size was just right and slipped it on quickly. "No it hasn't." I hesitated not knowing how much I should say or even what to say to explain what had happened.

Sookie never gave me the chance to form some excuse and surprised me by saying, "Look, I can tell you're not human or at least not completely human, right?"

I gaped at her in complete shock, "What? No...I'm human." I said unconvincingly, too shocked by the turn of conversation.

"I'm a telepath, and I can normally pick out Supes by how their thoughts sound and I can't hear vampires. I can't hear you either." She handed me a large sweater and at my questioning look she elaborated, "Its Eric's. I'd lend you something of mine but you're a bit shorter and curvier than I am."

"So you're a telepath." I stated, standing slowly so I could put on underwear and a pair of baggy pants.

Sookie nodded and laughed when I was completely dressed. Did he own anything other than black? I knew I must have looked ridiculous wearing a sweater that swamped my entire top half and even some of my knees and wearing pants that would end up as a hazard to my health just going by the ridiculous leg length.

Sookie grabbed the chair from the shower, drying it off before she set it in front of the sink where she insisted on drying my hair for me and having what she called 'girl time'. I knew that was mostly to let me have some time before I had to face Eric and I was grateful for the chance to sit and talk with someone as friendly as Sookie.

"Your hair is so long!" She said amazed, combing through the semi-dry hair gently.

I smiled sheepishly, "It's been more than a year since I've had it cut. It would be so much easier to look after if it was a bit shorter."

She focused on drying the rest of it before she suggested, "How about we go somewhere during the day and get a trim? You're going to need to get some clothes anyway."

I hesitated and thought it over as she finished brushed out my now dry hair. I didn't have a whole lot of money on me and I wasn't sure exactly what Eric would want in compensation for staying in the room with him. At least that was where I assumed I was staying. I knew he was old enough to know about bindings however rare they were and he had no idea just how important our binding was. I wasn't expecting a pleasant response when he found out.

My decision was made for me once Sookie declared herself finished. Eric opened the door a fraction to call out, "I'll have a car ready to take you wherever you want to go at one tomorrow." And he promptly closed the door before either of us had a chance to argue.

I grumbled about stupid vampires and their annoying hearing as I flicked my hair over my shoulder. It would be more than nice to finally have manageable hair not that I didn't like having my hair fall down to my bum it just wasn't practical especially with all the time I spent running from people. I just hadn't had the heart to chop it all off.

"Thank you for your help." I smiled at her gratefully, allowing her to link her arm through mine so she could help me out of the bathroom.

She beamed at me, "It was good fun. I've never really had close girlfriends because of my telepathy." She confided, "I'm still sorry about what happened."

"Forget it ever happened." I told her firmly as she reached out to open the door.

She gave me a grateful smile in return and helped me out into the main room. I quickly focused on anything other than the huge bed over to the far left and glanced around the small living room nervously. Eric was seated on a black leather armchair, one food resting on his knee and Bill was seated stiffly on the couch.

I refrained from glaring at Bill suspiciously as he rose and moved towards us. I knew Sookie had felt my reaction and she squeezed my hand extremely gently in reassurance. Bill paused in front of us and I unravelled my arm from Sookie's and gave her a small nudge to Bill as I cautiously made my way around them and to a vacant armchair. I could feel Eric's gaze following me as I moved but I ignored him as best as I could not that I would be able to do so for much longer.

Eventually Sookie and Bill would need to leave and we'd be alone.

A/N thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate all the criticism about my writing and I hope this chapter shows a conscious effort at changing things that had mentioned. I'm not going to rush this story or even my updates – I tend to do that with all my other stories because I either get too excited or I feel guilty making others wait. So let me know what you think and enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing other than Arianna**

**Chapter Three**

I fiddled with my hands as Sookie and Bill sat down on the couch that Bill had previously occupied by himself. I was looking at anything other than Eric and thought I was doing a pretty good job of it too. I had studied the furniture (aside from the seat that Eric was on) with great interest, wondering who had made the decision to paint the feature wall a deep purple when they had a choice of so many other colours. I had then eyed every painting in the room and found none of the contemporary squiggles appealing and couldn't see how they suited the room we were in.

I stopped my examination of the room when I realised everyone had fallen silent. Eric had yet to say anything and I refused stubbornly to speak to him first not that I expected him to mention anything that had happened in front of others. Smart vampires kept everything to themselves because they knew it was the only way to survive.

"Do you want me to organise a wake-up call for you?" Sookie offered after an uncomfortable silence. It was clear they were both eager to leave us alone.

I considered my chances of waking and I nodded gratefully, "Yeah if you don't mind."

Before I had a chance to start a conversation with either of them Sookie jumped to her feet smiling, "Well I'm awful tired so if y'all excuse us we'll be heading to our room now. I'll see you tomorrow." She said goodnight to Eric and Bill gave the older vampire a nod before following Sookie out the door.

I sat stunned in my seat and realised that I was truly alone with Eric for the first time since I woke up. I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes wearily, not surprised to notice he was wearing black jeans and a black tank top. I doubted that he even **owned** anything that wasn't black. I looked away with a sigh, rubbing a hand across my forehead tiredly hoping he'll take the hint.

He didn't.

"If you have so much as an inkling of self preservation you will tell me exactly who and what you are and what you have done." He told me without a hint of warmth in his voice.

I stiffened, glancing over at where he was only to find his seat empty. I jumped, leaning back into the armchair as he stood over me with a very pissed off expression. I wanted nothing more than to kick him in the balls and run out of the stupid hotel but unfortunately I knew logically that I could never physically overpower him or out run him. That was kind of why we were both stuck in this situation.

"Could you at least **sit down**?" I glared up at him until he sat opposite me on the couch.

He waved a hand at me expectantly, "You'd better start talking." He growled warningly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Arianna." I said innocently.

He clenched his jaw and I had a strangest feeling he was used to people giving him exactly what he wanted without having to ask a thing, "And what are you?"

I looked down, wondering how to best answer him, "I'm assuming you're old enough to know that we've been bound together." I looked up at him and was rewarded with a cold nod, "So you know that bindings are rare and not many beings require them."

"It is my knowledge that only deities and some fairies require them for protection." He spoke though I knew it was more for his benefit than mine, trying to clue together what he already knew.

I nodded, "Clearly I'm not a fairy otherwise you'd have eaten me by now." I shifted uncomfortably at that thought and any thoughts to do with him eating me in general, "Since we're stuck with each other I've kind of got no choice but to tell you." I paused and studied him for a moment. Could I really trust him with this? Vampires only cared about what they could use for their own gain and this was **exactly** the type of thing that could benefit a vampire.

"You will tell me." He commanded, "If I wanted you dead I would have snapped your neck rather than bringing you up here. Now speak."

I glared at him, "I'm a fucking Goddess **you dead piece of shit**!" I hissed at him and immediately tried to calm as an expensive looking vase exploded behind him.

He stared at me in shock and I allowed myself a small victory for startling someone who was clearly not used to having such information thrown at him. His hands were gripping his knees and I forced myself to look away from his stunned expression. I thought vampires could handle everything?

"You're a Goddess?" He phrased it as a question and his eyes didn't leave my face.

I sighed irritated, "That's what I said. Congratulations, you've been chosen by powers above our frigging control to be my Protector." I said mockingly and slumped back in my seat. "Although why they gave me to a vampire I'll never know." I muttered to myself.

"Why exactly does a Goddess need a 'Protector'?" Eric asked leaning forward in his seat.

I raised an eyebrow at him but answered, "Before we were so kindly bound I couldn't tap into my entire range of abilities because my body needed all the energy it could get so I could stay safe. Once I am bound to my Protector my body loses its physical strength so that more energy can be used on my magic." I explained as best as I could. "Basically you've been deemed fit as my Protector because you're the strongest being that can protect me so I can do more than make things explode when I'm pissed off."

Eric nodded understandingly but with a small frown, "Well this is inconvenient." He murmured to himself and looked at me curiously, "How long will you live for? You're in the body of a human." He commented with disgust.

"I'll live for however long you keep me alive for." I snapped, "I may be in human form but once I reach twenty one I stop aging. No illness or disease can kill me but I can be killed by any physical injury. So basically you're doing a shitty job if I die."

"You will not die while under my protection." Eric finally said after a few heartbeats.

I blinked at him in shock, "What?"

He regarded me blankly, "I do not let others harm those in my care however annoying they are."

"Hey, I'm not exactly thrilled about this whole thing either." I snapped crossing my arms under my chest and leaning forward, "I never even thought there was a chance that a vampire could become a Protector since Protectors are able to go **outside** and..." I cut off abruptly, not wanting to mention **that** part of being a Protector.

Eric however had not lived however long he had for no reason. He narrowed his eyes warningly, "What else are Protectors able to do?"

I gulped and shrank back slightly, looking around me for some type of distraction, "Isn't it getting close to dawn? Isn't that when you guys have to, you know, sleep?" I said desperately, my heart thumping wildly against my chest.

Eric was in front of me before I could blink, his hands pinned on either side of the armchair, and "You will not hide anything from me." He hissed glaring down at me dangerously.

Well fuck, I definitely didn't want to tell him **this** while he was so close and angry but I knew it would piss him off even more if I didn't tell him, "Protectors are also the, um, soul mate of the Goddess." I squeaked. He didn't look bothered by that and knew there was more to come, "Aside from being the soul mate of the Goddess they have to father children to her." I finished hurriedly.

His fangs popped out and I knew he was even angrier if it were possible, "Vampires cannot have children." He seethed and I could hear the arm rests cracking under his grip, "So unless you have been lying to me..."

"Why would I tell you if it weren't true?" I exclaimed, wanting to calm him down before he jumped to any wrong conclusions, "Do you think I go around telling everyone about being a Goddess let alone tell a **vampire**?"

He didn't move away and I couldn't help but wonder if I would be the first Goddess to be killed by her Protector. He retracted his fangs after a few moments and I could feel his anger die away as he took in my words. Eric calmed slowly, pushing himself away from the chair and straightened to his full height. I stayed frozen in my seat, wondering how it was possible I was still alive and looked up at him hesitantly. He was still standing above me impressively, his stomach muscles clearly defined by the black tank top and his thick biceps made it easy to understand how he could have been chosen as a Protector.

"Come." He said suddenly, holding out a hand for me. "You need to rest if you're going shopping tomorrow and it is almost dawn."

Without thinking I took his hand and he gently helped me to my feet, letting go of me almost instantly. Did this guy seriously just go from being furious at me to calm and wanting me to rest?

"Are you hungry?" Eric asked as if remembering that I was in a human body.

I was starving but I was more concerned with going to sleep, "I can eat later." I said dismissively.

He quirked an eyebrow but didn't comment further and turned away from me. I wasn't paying attention to whatever he was fluffing around with (yes the image of Eric fluffing around did make me giggle slightly). I was too preoccupied with figuring out where I was going to sleep. I knew I had woken up in the giant bed that I had avoided looking at since I had come out of the bathroom but there was just one problem with that bed. Well not the bed **specifically** just more to do with the fact that it was clearly the only one in the room and that did not settle well with the infuriating butterflies currently taking over my stomach.

'Is this what teenage girls feel like when they go on a date?' I thought to myself but dismissed it immediately. Those types of thoughts would make me question everything I did around him and what he thought I was doing. Acting like a teenager, even though I am one, was not something I was about to start doing.

Finally I slipped into the bed too tired to care about who was sleeping where. The bed is big enough, I decided, and sleep was far more important. Besides, if he had a problem with it then he would have said something. All thoughts vanished as I closed my eyes and curled up to go to sleep.

A/N thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad everyone likes this story so far. I also hope that the explanation isn't too confusing. If it is, let me know and I'll expand on it in the next chapter. Read and review


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing other than Arianna**

**Warning: bit of violence at the end of the story. **

**Chapter Four**

_Eric P.O.V_

For the past half hour I had been doing nothing but cursing quietly as the reality of what had taken place hit me. I was bound to a Goddess. She was clearly an incarnation but of which Goddess I could not tell. The situation, while it could undoubtedly be far worse, was still an inconvenience to me personally but there was no denying that being bound to one of the Divine would certainly make dealing with Sophie-Ann and her ridiculous schemes far easier and since the girl could over rule any in the vampire hierarchy there was nothing the Queen could do to overpower her.

I stopped pacing, glancing at the now sleeping human with interest. She was knowledgeable about her inheritance and even more aware of the duties I now had to perform for her. She was very adamant that her Protector had the necessary form to walk around during the day. It was something to consider – with my age a few seconds in sunlight would only burn my skin but I would live albeit be weakened.

She hadn't been pleased to divulge the information about her Protector bearing her children. I smirked; that would also be something to consider once she had adjusted her wardrobe. I moved away from the bed to leave a note and credit card for her to purchase what she needed.

I could feel the dawn approaching as I changed, removing my jeans and tank top. I had been surprised when she got into the bed with no complaints – I could certainly feel her disapproval at sharing a bed with me – but her need for sleep overpowered anything she clearly wanted to say.

_Arianna P.O.V_

Waking up next to a dead guy was not a pleasant experience and one I could have gone without.

The wake-up call that Sookie organised for me jostled me out of a dreamless sleep. I couldn't remember the last time I had gone to sleep feeling even remotely safe and I woke with reluctance and an annoyed groan. I was surprised to find that the bathroom door had been left open and the light on so I could obviously find my way around the room without breaking my neck.

After a few moments confusion settled over me and I tried to figure out what could be causing the dead weight settled over my stomach. Carefully I sat up, pleased that I could do so without anyone's help – not that there **was** anyone here that could help me – and I stared at the muscled arm flung across my waist. I blushed even though Eric was literally dead to the world and I couldn't help but wonder if the action was a last minute decision or if it was something in their new bond that made him want to protect her even in sleep.

'At least he doesn't snore.' I thought, glancing down at his blank face.

It was a struggle but I eventually managed to unlock his vice grip around my stomach and I got out of bed shivering slightly. I was relieved to know I could walk around without the worry of collapsing and I showered much quicker than I had earlier. I quickly got dressed, once again wearing Eric's black shirt as well as my old jeans that I would be happy to never see again. I was almost out the door to meet Sookie for breakfast when a silver card and note sitting on the table caught my attention. I frowned as I picked up the credit card and read the note;

'_Do us both a favour and get some decent clothes.'_

I glared at the sleeping vampire who apparently couldn't be bothered to even sign the note. I shoved the card into my pocket with a small sigh. Without his money I had no chance of buying clothes of paying for the haircut I desperately needed. I knew that he wasn't giving me the card out of sympathy for me; since he was now stuck with me (and he knew it) he would look bad if I continued to dress and appear as I had.

I left the room after a scribbled a small thanks and smiled when I met Sookie down the hall. I was nervous and I wasn't afraid to admit it. I still hadn't told Eric about the danger that was literally stalking me around the world. I didn't know how close they were to Dallas and something as simple as getting my haircut would throw them off even if they did catch up to me. I just didn't want Sookie stuck in the middle and I couldn't help but stop her as we got to the elevators.

"Sookie, wait." I said, grabbing her arm before she pressed the button.

She looked at me curiously, "What's wrong?"

I bit my lip, "Look I'm not sure the chances of this being true but you still need to know. If I randomly start running away don't follow me." I said as vaguely as I could.

Unfortunately that only managed to make her even more curious, "Why would you run away? Did Eric do something?" She asked sounding angry. Wow, what has he done to piss her off?

I shook my head, "No Eric hasn't done anything. I'm telling you this because I don't want you involved. I could just be paranoid but I have no idea how close they are and if for some chance they are in Dallas and they find me do not follow. Eric will know where I am if I haven't to get back to the hotel."

"Alright but if Eric attacks me it's your fault." She sighed after a moment but brightened once we stepped into the elevator. "Okay, so I've got an appointment for you and then we'll get you some new clothes." She beamed excitedly.

Why did I get the feeling that shopping with Sookie was not something I would enjoy?

I was right; shopping with Sookie was practically torture. No matter how desperately I needed new clothes shopping was a horrible experience and Sookie's enthusiasm was bad but what made the entire process that much worse was her taste in clothes. I mean, she wears dresses! I have nothing against wearing the **extremely** occasional dress but I could tell she preferred them. She was horrified when she saw my selection of baggy shirts and had insisted I get at least two dresses as well as tops that actually made me look like a girl.

And if Eric wasn't paying then I wouldn't have agreed that's for damn sure.

Sookie had been a little weird about spending Eric's money until she realised that I literally had nothing but the clothes on my back. I even convinced her to get a pedicure while I got my hair done and after some convincing she let me put it all on Eric's card. I'm sure he's going to be using me in some form in the not so distant future so I didn't feel guilty at all.

I have to say my hair now looked awesome. It had been cut just below my shoulder blades with a few layers to thin it out. They had offered to do some highlights but I sticked with just getting my hair cut plus I wasn't sure how long I would be able to walk around and I didn't want to tire myself out before we even began shopping.

We had lunch before we started our shopping spree. I wasn't eager to start but I figured the sooner I got it over and done with the sooner I could go back to sleep for a couple of hours. Sookie had told me about the meeting she was having with a couple of the Dallas vampires later in the evening. Apparently the sheriff of this area had gone missing and Eric was working with the vampires here to help find him with Sookie's help.

I didn't dwell on this too long. I didn't have a chance to even if I wanted to. Shopping was serious business with Sookie and once we started she insisted we continue until we were done. I tried on numerous tops that I was not used to wearing. Many had plunging necklines revealing my decent sized chest more than I was comfortable with. Sookie giggled when I complained about that and told me I was more modest than her grandmother.

I huffed and reluctantly tried on some skirts and shorts to wear with them and then it came to the dresses. I cringed at the dresses that Sookie kept pulling out for me to try on and I put my foot down at wearing flowery Sunday dresses. I searched through the racks and found a few that we both liked the look of and ended up picking two I was comfortable with. One was black and slinky material that ended at my knees. The skirt flared when I spun slightly and the neckline didn't bother me. The other was what I called a 'fairy' dress and was a nice purple. The skirt had layers of different purple over the top of the underlay and sort of flowed around me as I walked.

Sookie was pleased with the shopping trip but I could tell she was glad to be back at the hotel as well. I was relieved once we got back as well, pleased that nothing had caused a scene and I hadn't needed to scare Sookie by disappearing if something happened. I gave Sookie a hug once we reached her door, something that surprised both of us, and I thanked her once again before heading back into my room.

I caught myself smiling at Eric's form and I actually realised I had **missed** him. The bond was a lot stronger than I predicted and I couldn't help but wonder if that was because he most likely had come from a time where loyalty to Gods and Goddesses were accepted and worshipped. I stifled a yawn and eventually changed out of my clothes and put Eric's shirt back on. I had just brought pyjamas and yet I wanted to wear Eric's oversized shirt instead of the soft shorts and shirt I had gotten.

I settled back into my side of the bed, jumping slightly as Eric's arm folded itself around me and pulled me into his chest. I turned my head to peer into his face but still found him asleep. I shrugged it off and laid my head down on the pillow, falling asleep just as quickly as I had before.

_The dark room was strangely familiar. I had been here before when I was much younger. The room was empty apart from a lone stool placed in the middle of the floor with a figure chained to it. Hesitantly I moved forward, the dirty hair familiar and I stifled a gasp as a door swung open. The girl on the chair jumped slightly but made no other movements. Her body was slumped over defeated and she appeared no older than six at best. Her bloodied feet were dangling over the chair; her legs weren't long enough for her to reach the ground. _

"_Have you reconsidered?" The intruder spoke softly, his face masked by shadows as he remained by the door. Two guards flanked the doorway while another entered with a thin rod._

_The girl flinched at the voice and she trembled at the rod that was in her eyesight but she remained silent. The man sighed with mock disappointment and made a gesture for the guard to move ahead. The girl shrieked as the rod whipped out across her back, her chains rattling as she strained to get away from the sharp pain in her back. The guard repeated this ten more times before spraying down the thin trails of blood with what appeared to be water. It wasn't until the liquid hit the wounds that the girl screamed in pain as salt was soaked into her cuts._

_The guard waited for further instructions and the girl remained sobbing on the stool. I moved from my spot behind her and stood next to the guard. I looked down at the young face that was covered in dirt and tears. _

_My face._

I woke screaming and struggling against what felt like chains. My chest was painfully tight and I struggled to get more air into my lungs. For a few moments all I could hear was the rod whipping through the air and cracking onto the skin of my back. And for a few horrible seconds I wondered if I had dreamt my bonding to Eric and I was in fact still in that room chained to the stool.

A voice was lulling me back into reality. "Arianna, look at me!" The voice was vaguely familiar and I slowed my struggles hoping to hear the voice more clearly. "Arianna, look at me." The voice repeated, gentler this time and the restraints on my wrists relaxed.

I blinked, the hotel room slowly coming back into focus and I found myself looking up at Eric's blue eyes. I stared at him for a moment, still wondering if I had gone insane in that room and he was a figment of my imagination. The sharp pain in my back disagreed with my panicked thoughts and I gasped as the pain flared. Eric frowned and then seemed to realise where the pain was coming from. He cursed and I swear I saw a moment of disbelief and something close to panic on his face before he was emotionless once again.

He carried me bridal style into the bathroom and set me gently down on the edge of the bathtub and began to carefully peal my shirt off me. I opened my mouth to protest but thought better of it, aware now of what had happened. I sighed tiredly and rested my head against his strong chest as he gently wiped the blood off the wounds on my back. This was not the first time that I had woken up with old wounds reopening and I doubted it would be the last.

I couldn't even bring myself to be embarrassed at being half naked in front of him. He had needed to take my bra off to get to the area underneath and I didn't argue when he did it. I was just relieved at not struggling to clean it myself.

"Don't worry about it." I whispered as he went to bandage it. "It'll stop bleeding now that it's been cleaned."

Sure enough I could feel the marks slowly healing themselves. It wasn't completely healed – the scars were still visible on my pale skin – but they wouldn't reopen until whatever dream came next. Eric didn't argue and disappeared for a moment and returning with a new shirt of his. I was surprised to find he had bought one of his and if I wasn't still reeling from aftershocks of my nightmare I might have teased him about owning something other than black. The shirt was a deep blue and dropped to my knees as all his shirts seemed to do.

He carefully helped me back out to the living room and I almost asked him what it was like having to help someone who was human but managed to refrain from being rude. He didn't have to help me and he didn't need to give me money to buy clothes. He had accepted everything I had told him and wasn't fighting it like most probably would have.

"Thank you." I murmured and I could feel his surprise through our bond.

"What happened?" He asked immediately, sitting down on the foot rest in front of me. His long arms rested on his thighs and he gently lifted my chin to meet his concerned gaze.

"A nightmare." I told him quietly, "From when I was five and being tortured."

A/N thanks for the reviews and the encouragement with this story. Slowly revealing bits about Arianna. Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing other than Arianna**

**Chapter Five**

Eric stared at me blankly as I mentally shook off the after effects of my nightmare. He still hadn't said anything about my little revelation so I slowly began to shift on the couch until my back was pressed against the soft leather. I relaxed and curled my legs up next to me on the seat and waited for Eric to either say something about it or act like I had told him that pigs can't fly. He was watching me carefully and I couldn't help but wonder if he was waiting for me to start crying hysterically and cling to him for support. I mean, yeah the dreams were pretty intense when they happened but i had long surpassed the crying reaction.

It was kind of nerve wracking not knowing how we was going to react; he **was** a vampire and I doubted that he had lived as long as he had without torturing people. You don't live as long as he did and stay innocent.

"You were tortured as a child?" He finally asked disgust laced in his words.

I nodded, "I was five." Words wouldn't form after that. I wanted to tell him but we were still too tense with each other to have this kind of conversation.

Eric nodded understandingly, feeling my weariness and confliction through our growing bond, "We have plenty of time to talk about our pasts. Do you have these dreams often?"

I shrugged, playing with the hem of the shirt absentmindedly, "I usually get them every month or so. It depends what I'm doing at the time."

"We need to go over some things." He was suddenly serious.

"If it's about the meeting about some missing vampire Sheriff Sookie's already told me." I said bluntly. I wasn't going to doge around the issue and act like I had no idea what he was talking about.

He smirked knowingly, "Of course she told you. You're coming." He looked as though he was waiting for an argument.

I rolled my eyes, relaxing more as the nightmare drifted from my consciousness. "Well thank you Captain Obvious. I wasn't aware we were playing."

Eric gave me one of those blank stares that I figured were reserved for me and Sookie when we said something a little too modern for him, "What is this Captain Obvious you speak of?"

Well did he look too cute when he was confused? I couldn't help giggling at the absurdity of the conversation, "You really show your age sometimes."

He frowned still confused and trying to figure out the joke, "I'm over a thousand years old and I have not heard of this Captain Obvious."

He looked at me expectantly and finally I told him, "Captain Obvious is just something you say when someone says something, well, obvious."

He blinked, "That's it? You were mocking me?"

I nodded with a smile, "That's it. Back onto the topic of tonight; what should I wear?" I asked, more worried about the daunting task of picking out my wardrobe then meeting a bunch of vampires. How things have changed in my life.

Eric actually smiled at that. An actual smile and not a smirk! "I'll take care of that while you shower."

I didn't argue or complain; I was too relieved that I didn't need to put together something to wear. Eric may be a man but I was pretty confident in his abilities and the fact that he had been around long enough to put together an appropriate outfit for the event. I didn't shower but I did freshen up, splashing my face with cold water to remove any lingering reminders of my past memories. Since Sookie had insisted I buy some basic make-up I put some eye shadow and mascara on, using a nice pink lip gloss as well. Make-up was not something I wore but I couldn't help but like the effect.

Knowing that I wasn't in the shower Eric didn't bother to knock as he entered to hand me the clothes he selected. I was kind of horrified when I realised he had picked out my underwear as well and his amusement flooded through the bond. I grumbled under my breath and dressed quickly once he had left. I was pleased to know that he could select a decent outfit that definitely didn't make me look like a fangbanger. I stored this information away for the high possibility that I would need his help again.

I had a knee length white skirt that was pleated just below the waist to make it flare out slightly. Both Sookie and I had loved the skirt on sight and I was pleased that Eric had picked it. The off the shoulder top was a shimmery blue and the neckline showed just enough chest that I wouldn't be uncomfortable. I left my still straight hair down and went back out into the main room to find Eric in the middle of a conversation in a language I doubted was even still used.

While he finished talking I slipped on some sandals relieved that Sookie hadn't convinced me to get any pair of heeled shoes. Shoes had been another torturous part of our trip but I had managed to get a flat pair of black sandals that could be worn with anything I had bought. Even Sookie had approved but I could tell that she was disappointed when I refused to get the black stilettos that she had made me try on. Of course, I had gotten a pair of sneakers for everyday use but even I knew those weren't appropriate with my current attire.

My attention darted back to Eric as he snapped his phone shut and was in front of me a second later. I couldn't help but jump and I glared at him as he smirked. "Stupid vampires." I muttered under my breath, well aware that he could hear me.

His smirk widened and he crossed his arms under his (extremely) impressive chest, "There's a few things we still need to go over tonight." He stated, his smirk fading into a serious look.

I sighed dramatically and waved for him to continue, "Speak vampire."

His jaw twitched and I knew he was refraining from snapping back. I grinned to myself – it sure would be fun to annoy the hell out of him, "What am I supposed to tell people about you?" I'm sure it killed him having to ask that.

Well **that** sure as hell wiped my grin off my face, "What do you mean?" I asked nervously, not liking where this was going.

"I can't imagine you'd be too impressed if I introduced you as my new pet." Eric said raising an eyebrow. "Technically you have a higher standing then everyone in this city, including the King of Texas."

I gaped at him, "Vampires have a hierarchy? You have a King?"

He sighed, clearly irritated by the conversation not going in the direction he wanted, and he spoke with agitation "Each state has its own King or Queen and then different areas that are controlled by Sheriffs who have to report to either their King or Queen. What am I supposed to tell them?" He growled.

"Who would have thought that vampires have Kings and Queens?" I pondered out loud to myself before I finally snapped to attention, "What do you mean I have a higher standing?"

Eric rolled his eyes at me, "Finally, something gets through to her." He said sarcastically, "Do you really think vampires are going to be higher than a Goddess or believe they are more important? We are definitely superior to humans yes, but to a Goddess?"

I stared at him in shock, "Well damn this would have been useful five years ago." I muttered to myself but I wasn't calmed, "Look, before we met I spent literally the majority of my life hiding and running from several bastards that were under the impression that I was nothing more than a weapon that they wanted to use. Even before they started hunting me down the person who first told me what I was had a similar idea and told me I was at the lowest of the low."

"Then that person was an idiot." Eric said simply. "You don't need to worry about any of them and I assure you any vampire or other being would be extremely stupid to treat you anything other than the Goddess you are." He smirked then, "And I will have extreme pleasure ensuring that they never do so again."

I thought for a moment before asking, "What do you think?" I asked feeling uneasy about the whole situation and asking him for his thoughts was strange.

He looked surprised that I had asked him but I could see a small smile on his face when I did, "It would be better for the both of us if they knew who you were and what I am to you. You would be safer."

I nodded but I felt queasy, "Alright fine but you do the talking and don't treat Sookie like a little prize either." I said as an afterthought.

He smirked but didn't comment. We both left the room and waited downstairs for Sookie and Bill to join us so we could travel to the nest together. It was a little weird, thinking of a house as a nest but vampires were fussy about names. I was still mulling over everything I had just learnt; vampires had Kings and Queens of each state in America, I was higher on the importance scale then they were and so was Eric now that we were bound together. It was a strange feeling, realising that everything I had believed in was actually a lie. I know how cliché it sounds but the fact was that I had been told lies and I had spent the better part of my life running from things that wanted to use me for their own benefit and treat me as nothing more than dirt.

They didn't even need me to have a Protector for them to use me. In fact, I knew I was more valuable to them without one. That way they didn't need to worry about trying to kill someone who had to be extremely powerful to protect me from things such as them. The blood bond between Eric and I was initiated by whatever divine force was out there and therefore permanent and extremely strong. There was magic, however, that could have forced me to be bound to someone else had I not met Eric, and drinking their blood would have been disgusting and painful.

Just thinking about it had me shuddering and I couldn't help but suddenly feel extremely grateful for Eric. For a vampire, he wasn't all that bad. I knew it was too early to come to these conclusions but at least he believed I was **worth** something of importance and not merely an asset for his own use. Of course, I'm sure he's already thought of that but at least he didn't say it to my face.

"I forgot how annoying human emotions are." Eric muttered to me as we waited.

I glanced up at him, "What?"

He smirked down at me, "Your emotions are continuous and irritating."

I rolled my eyes and smirked back, "Suck it up Princess."

He actually looked horrified by what I said, "**Princess**? Did you just call me **princess**?" He looked so offended I couldn't help but burst out laughing, "That's worse than baby." He said with disgust.

"Oh your face was priceless." I gasped, clutching his elbow so I could stay upright, "You're stuck with that name now, Princess." I said teasingly. "That's what you get for complaining about my emotions."

He muttered something in another language and even though I had no idea what he said I could feel his indignation through the bond. I burst into laughter again and I had calmed down by the time Sookie and Bill joined us.

"Let's go." Eric said immediately, his voice strained.

Sookie looked at me questioningly and I started giggling, "Sorry, it's almost like he's PMSing but I think that's probably my fault." I turned to him with a grin, "Isn't that right, **Princess**?"

Sookie started laughing, "Did you just call him Princess?"

I nodded, wiping a tear from my eye from laughing so hard, "He was bitching about my emotions so I told him to suck it up Princess. Oh the horror on his face was priceless."

Poor Eric had me and Sookie giggling the whole way to the nest and calling him Princess every chance we got. By the time we got there I was sure he wanted to snap both our necks and was only just refraining.

I gave him an innocent grin when we reached the door, "Don't worry we'll behave in front of the other children." I said teasingly but serious.

I could feel his relief through the bond even though his face was expressionless. I recognized the look as preparing to be around other vampires. I sighed and braced myself, feeling Sookie do the same next to me.

We could tease him later.

A/N so a little more. Hope you all like the chapter. Thanks for all the reviews – I love hearing what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing other than Arianna**

**Chapter Six**

As soon as we got inside I realized something: I did **not** want Bill to find out what I was. And I immediately felt horrible because Sookie had been so nice to me and I wanted to tell her because I knew she wouldn't care. I mean, she was a telepath! If there was one thing she could understand and accept it was this. But Bill just made my skin crawl; his voice was annoying, the way he disrespected Eric infuriated me and he acted like Sookie was a prize he had one. At least that's what I saw when they were together.

Eric stopped me as the vampire Isabelle led Sookie and Bill into another room and I turned to him confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked allowing him to usher me away from the room so we could talk privately

He looked down at me, "What is bothering you?"

I sighed, running a hand through my hair frustrated with myself. Of course he would pick up that something was bothering me. I thought about the best way to tell him my worries before I finally just blurted out, "I don't want Bill to know. He's creepy, and his accent is so stupid! I mean, he's been a vampire for two centuries at least and he hasn't learnt to speak without it?" I rambled quietly knowing Eric could hear me.

Eric nodded seemingly pleased by my little revelation, "Good, I didn't want him to know either. I've already made sure that he's going to have a little…problem to get him out of here." He smiled wickedly and I couldn't help but laugh, relieved.

Eric led me back into the room and I knew that the sight in front of me was all Eric's doing. Not that this was something that anyone would **think** to pin on Eric. I clapped a hand over my mouth to stop any laughter from escaping; Bill was standing looking horrified and Sookie appeared as though she was refraining from laughing as well. In Bill's hand was his jacked with what appeared to be half of his shirt stuck to it. The front had fallen off and was on the ground in front of him. His now naked back was facing and Bill somehow came to the conclusion that Eric had glued the back of his shirt to his jacket.

Eric, despite the hilarity of the situation, appeared bored and almost irritated, "Perhaps you should return to the hotel instead of standing there like an idiot."

His helpful suggestion turned Bill's embarrassment to anger and he turned to him furiously, "You did this!" He hissed.

I raised an eyebrow, secretly glad that Sookie was getting a front row view of his real behavior, "Unless vampires have the ability to be in two places in once then maybe but I highly doubt that. Go and change; I really don't want to be staring at your pasty skin for the rest of the night."

Bill glared at me, "Shut up, you stupid little girl. You probably don't have the capability of caring about anything other than the sex he is most likely paying you for."He seethed.

I glared at him but Sookie rounded on him quickly, "Bill Compton you get back to that hotel right now!" She snapped at him, her hands on her hips and was standing next to me, "How could you talk to her like that?"

Bill's demeanor changed immediately, his angry gaze melting into a woeful expression, "Sookie, I know you don't like to see the bad in others but you know it must be true. When has Eric ever acted like a gentleman or been in the presence of something other than whores and fangbangers?" Bill asked.

I looked at him incredulously, wondering how stupid he could be for saying something like that to his girlfriend. She was clearly unimpressed and shifted away from Bill, "Well since you have such a dislike for **fangbangers** you can go fuck yourself." She snapped, crossing her arms under chest.

Bill gaped at her realizing too late his mistake. He opened his mouth to spew out what I'm sure was a truckload of bullshit but snapped his mouth shut. That was the first intelligent thing Bill did aside from leaving, shooting a pathetic glare at Eric as he passé us. As soon as we heard the car skid away the tension in the room left with it. Sookie apologized to Isabelle and Stan much to their amusement but they looked to Eric expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

"Are you going to explain what that was about Northman?" Isabelle asked with a smirk. She was clearly not a Bill fan.

Eric shrugged, "We needed him gone for this discussion."

Sookie glared at him, "So Bill was right!" She said accusingly.

Eric raised an eyebrow lazily, "Bill is a self-centered fool. This is not about you." His gaze shifted to the two vampires listening, "We did not want Bill privy to this information."

Sookie spoke up in defense of Bill half-heartedly, "Bill wouldn't tell anyone."

I smiled at her apologetically, "I'm sorry Sookie but I don't want him to know; I don't trust him and I haven't survived all these years by ignoring my instincts." I looked to the two vampires and told them, "And before you ask; no, I'm not Eric's pet. I'm a Goddess and he's now bound to me as my Protector."

And I was well aware how stupid that sounded.

Sookie, Isabelle and Stan stared at me and Eric in shock. The vampires quickly became impressed when they realized I was serious and half bowed at me out of respect.

"I can see why you didn't want Compton to know." Isabelle commented. "Anyway…"

And so began the long discussion on the missing Sheriff. I stood next to Eric wondering how Sookie was taking the news and I was secretly hoping that she was beginning to doubt Bill; she could do so much better.

I zoned back into the conversation in time to hear Sookie speak, "I'll infiltrate the Father of the Sun church tomorrow. I'll listen around and report back after dark." She said reasonably.

Stan, who had been ranting about war the entire meeting, huffed at the suggestion and finally stormed out. Eric's irritation, anger and concern shifted through me rapidly throughout the entire discussion and I was beginning to feel as though I was getting whiplash. Who knew so many emotions went through a vampire especially one who had such a cold and distant expression?

The idea was good but I knew Sookie wouldn't be able to pull off the plan by herself. "I'll go with her. While she's looking into thoughts I can keep an eye out for anything strange and can give you numbers on the crazies." I said calmly, well aware of Eric's fury at my suggestion.

"Absolutely not." He hissed glaring down at me.

I sighed biting back a sharp retort. Even though I was technically 'superior' to him I wouldn't embarrass him like that. That threw me for a moment; we hadn't been bonded for more than two days and I was treating him like we had been friends for years. It was unsettling to say the least but I shook it off for the time being; I needed to focus.

"You know she'll need help. If anything happens you'll at least know where we are. Can you really rely on Bill to help find her if she goes by herself and disappears?" I asked him pointedly.

Eric was still glaring down at me but he backed down. I eyed him suspiciously, feeling his confliction. There was no doubt now that he knew whoever it was that was missing on more than a professional level. Isabelle agreed with the plan though I think she was just happy to have someone else make the decisions.

We bid goodbye to Isabelle and we remained silent as we got into the car waiting for us. I slid into the middle between Sookie and Eric and I felt like beating my head against a wall. Sookie would glance over at me every now and then while Eric was stubbornly ignoring me.

"How are you a God?" Sookie finally burst out, her eyes wide.

"Goddess." Eric and I corrected automatically.

If things hadn't been quite as tense between us I would have laughed. I sighed and turned to her, "I'm pretty sure it's a family gene from the Ancient times. Stories don't just magically come about; most of them are real events. But this isn't exactly common; the last incarnation in my family was about five hundred years ago I think and she only lived for five years as a God. It was harder to protect them back then." I shrugged casually and told her what I had told Eric (except the soul mate and going out in the sunlight part).

Sookie took in the information and laughed weakly, "And I thought being a telepath was strange! Is this why you warned me that you were being followed? Does being a Goddess have something to do with that?" She asked innocently unaware of the shit that she had just put me in.

Eric turned to me furious, "What is she talking about?"

I cringed and so did Sookie realizing that she had said something that hadn't been discussed yet. "Can we talk about it later?" I pleaded him quietly, really not wanting to face reality.

The reality was I didn't know Eric; I didn't know what type of person (vampire) he was and I didn't know his habits. I had no clue of his past or his views on becoming a Protector. For all we could pretend to be comfortable with one another we both knew differently; too much still needed to be said.

Eric's fangs dropped down, "When we get back." He hissed.

I slumped back in my seat silently but gave Sookie a small smile to show her I wasn't upset with her. It wasn't her fault; I knew it would come out eventually. Lots of things were bound to come out into the open from both of us; Eric especially had far too much history behind him for me to doubt that he may have done something I didn't agree with.

This discussion wouldn't be pleasant, of that I was sure.

A/N thanks for all your reviews. Things are still tense between them; I'm trying to keep it somewhat realistic and not have them jumping each other straight away. They still need a lot of bonding between them. Read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing other than Arianna**

**Sorry Bill fans but this isn't going to be a story with him staying as Sookie's boyfriend. I'm actually considering doing a Sookie/Godric pair so let me know what you think! Even if that doesn't happen he's going to be living in my story; he's far too awesome to kill him off.**

**Chapter Seven**

I remained silent as we took the lift up to our rooms; Eric was still extremely pissed off and I didn't want to say anything to make his temper worse. Sookie was still looking at me guiltily and there were a few moments when I thought she'd be stupid enough to say something to Eric but thankfully she didn't. He was already in a foul mood; no need to make it any worse.

We left the elevator only to find Bill waiting outside his and Sookie's room with his arms crossed over his chest. He was glaring at Eric and I groaned out loud at the sight of him. Sookie squeezed my arm reassuringly and intercepted Bill before he could get close to Eric and make this night all the more worse.

"Sookie is mine, Eric!" He hissed, Sookie's attempts to push him into their room failing miserably. "I don't know what you're playing at but it stops this instant! You cannot have her."

Eric had him pinned to the wall before I had a chance to blink. I considered leaving Bill to his well earned fate and let Eric blow off some steam but Sookie's obvious terror made me sigh and carefully place a calm hand on Eric's wrist.

"Eric, just leave him." I said quietly, "You can beat the shit out of him tomorrow night if you want, but we've got too much to discuss."

Eric wasn't happy (still) but he let Bill go. Sookie rushed to help him as he dropped to the ground with a heavy thud but I had reminded Eric of what had made him so pissed off in the first place. He grabbed my arm and all but threw me into our room, only letting me go when I was at the couch. I sat down quickly, without argument, watching as Eric paced in front of me muttering in a language I didn't know.

"Start explaining now." He snarled, stopping in front of me and his fangs out.

I gulped slightly as he remained standing in front of me; you'd be scared too if you had a six-foot something-or-other 1000 year old vampire in front of you. When he didn't move to sit down I kicked off my shoes and started explaining.

"There are a lot of beings that would do a lot to be bound to a Goddess and it wasn't until I was five that I even knew what I was. My parents died in a convenient car accident and my '**grandfather**' was given custody of me as my only living relative. He knew about the history of our family and was the only one who actually believed in it still; he had been trying to convince my parents for years before they had me that they could be the parents of a Goddess." I didn't risk looking up at him as I paused for a breath, "He was so creepy, I remember that." I shuddered slightly remembering the man who had told me what I was, "He explained everything, about how I was a Goddess and I was born to be used by others who needed me. He began introducing me to various races – demons, some fairies, and a few older vampires – but none of them were chosen to be bound. He didn't like this and he began to look into some old magic that would bind me to whoever he chose. It's basically a similar process – drinking blood, an incarnation – but I refused to do it. That's when the torturing started." I stopped there, pushing the memories aside quickly.

Eric realised where this was going, "You grandfather was the one who tortured you." He stated with a sigh.

"I don't know how I did it but somehow I escaped." I told him even though I could feel how annoyed he was with himself, "I think there was a maid that helped me – she was being abused by him – and she drugged him and let me go, giving me some money that she had stolen. He's only one of a few people that have been consistently hunting me down since then. A few powerful demon groups have been getting closer which was the only reason I ended up at Hotel Camilla. I wanted to change my look a little to distract them but then I met you." I finished.

"Why did you tell Sookie that you may need to run?" He asked after a moment.

I shrugged, "I knew they had been getting closer and I didn't know exactly how close. I wasn't sure if they could feel the power of me being bound and I didn't want Sookie to get hurt if they did."

Eric finally sat down on the foot rest, "The Sheriff that we are here to find is my Maker." He admitted to me.

I gaped at him, not having even considered how close the missing Sheriff could be to Eric, "We'll find him." I said quietly, understanding immediately why he was so conflicted about this.

He shook his head agitatedly, "He shouldn't even be missing. He's over two thousand years old – there's no way those humans could have over powered him." He closed his eyes, pained, "The only way would be if he had gone willingly but that's not the Godric I know."

"He's been alive for a long time Eric." I said as gently as I could. I knew that this would be the last thing he would want to hear and from someone he'd only just met, "It could just be that he's...depressed." I said, searching for the right word.

"He could have called me to him. I would have returned." Eric said without hesitation and anger. If there was one thing I was learning about Eric it was his undying loyalty.

I smiled softly, "Eric, he's a male. None of you would admit that. Add that he's a vampire and he was doomed to never discuss feelings like this to you. How many men would do you know that would talk about how depressed they are?" (**A/N no offence to any guys reading this)**

"How old are you?" Eric asked abruptly and randomly.

I blinked at the sudden change of conversation, "Eighteen, why?"

"You act a lot older." He admitted after a moment.

"I didn't really have a choice there." I quipped with a smile.

Eric chuckled, "I suppose you didn't." He looked at me serious then, "You need to be careful tomorrow."

"I have every intention of it." I said without missing a beat, "I haven't been running from lunatics only to be killed by different set of lunatics who weren't even after me."

"I still don't want you to go." Stubborn vampire.

I shrugged, "Well, stiff shit. If something does happen I at least trust you enough to know that you'll come whenever you can. Bill on the other hand..." I trailed off; not wanting to consider what Bill would do if we were in trouble.

"He'd probably slaughter everyone to get to Sookie." Eric rolled his eyes as he said this, "He's an idiot."

I nodded in agreement, "Yes if he even bothered to show up. He's such a creep." I repeated.

"You're going to get along with Pam a little too well." He muttered.

I cocked my head to the side curiously, "Who is Pam?"

"My Child; I turned her during the 1800s." He told me as he stood.

"Have you told her about what's happened?" I asked, not really knowing if vampires confided with each other but since she was his kid I figured it was different.

Eric shook his head, "She knows something has happened; she was the one on the phone before. I'd rather you wait and meet her; you might find her creepy too." He added as an afterthought.

"I don't think it's possible for anyone to be as creepy as Bill." I commented, slightly relieved that he hadn't just told someone who, to me, was a complete stranger.

Eric snickered, "Wait until you meet her." Eric turned to me with a smirk, "She got over men a few decades ago."

He disappeared into the bathroom leaving me gaping at him. Who the hell says something like that and then **saunters** off? I was beginning to realise that Eric was annoyingly cocky whenever he found a chance to turn a joke on someone else.

I got up, grumbling about vampires and their potentially creepy children as I slipped off my clothes and got dressed in the same shirt I had been sleeping in without even thinking about it. Now, however, I realised what I had done and I froze in shock, looking down at myself. It felt too natural to be wearing one of Eric's shirts and it wasn't even a sexual thing. I mean, yeah he's the hottest thing on two legs that I've ever seen but I'm not wearing it as a sign that says 'I-want-to-fuck-you'. The feeling that settled over me while I was in his clothes and, for that matter, in his presence, was safety.

"What is it this time?" Eric said and I could practically see his eyes rolling.

"I feel safe with you." I blurted out without thinking.

And cue insane blushing.

Eric moved over to what I thought of as his side of the bed and said sarcastically, "It must be so disturbing for you; safety, how horrible."

I crossed my arms with a small huff, "It's not that!" I exclaimed, "It's just weird, that's all." I mumbled, getting into the bed without looking at him.

He chuckled and left me alone. Instead of the light sleep I usually fell into I crashed the moment my head hit the pillow.

_Eric P.O.V_

She felt safe with me?

What the hell was wrong with her? Who feels safe around a vampire? She may be stuck with me for the rest of her life (or technically mine, whichever way you look at it) and safety was just one of many things that would grow between us but it was absurd for her to be feeling safe with me so soon.

But even as she said it I can't deny that I felt some pleasure at her words. It surprised me just how young she was, and while there were times she showed her age, more often than not she was acting far beyond her years.

I looked towards the door, hearing the elevator doors slide open. I was at the door before the human had a chance to knock and Isabelle barely flinched as I glared at her.

"This is Hugo." She introduced as though I cared, "He is mine."

I ignored the human and her announcement, "What do you want?" I asked impatiently, not liking being disturbed although the truth was, and I'd deny it of course, was that I didn't want them to disturb Arianna.

"I have something to suggest to your human and the other." Isabelle told me.

"She's asleep; we'll go to Compton's room." I closed the door quietly behind me, glaring at the human until he cowered slightly.

Sookie was surprised to see us but her relief was amusing. Bill glared at me and I smirked in return; his stupidity cost him what little sex he was receiving from Sookie. I remained standing as Isabelle and her pet sat down opposite Bill and Sookie.

Isabelle explained quickly, seeing my irritation, her proposition for her human to go with them thinking that he could act as Sookie's fiancé and Arianna as her younger sister. It was a fairly good plan, I could admit, but the pet didn't exactly emanate trustworthiness. He was in a position that more than enabled him to be spying for the Fellowship but I kept these thoughts quiet; there was no intelligence in broadcasting my suspicions and have the pet run back and tell them everything. All I could do was ensure that Sookie and Arianna were warned about him.

I pulled Isabelle aside as Sookie and the pet talked about their cover, "He better not know." I said warningly.

The last thing we needed was for the Fellowship to know about a living Goddess.

She glared at me, "He knows nothing, Northman." She hissed quietly.

They left as soon as Sookie was clear about their plan. I waited until I was sure Isabelle was out of hearing range, "Do not trust the human." I wasn't one to dodge around an issue.

Sookie rolled her eyes, "I've already read him, Eric. He loves her."

"People can still hurt those they love. Do not trust him, and do not rely on him to help you should the Fellowship find out who you are." I told her, leaving before she could argue.

Arianna stirred as I was getting back into the bed, "Where'd you go?" She asked sleepily.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement; I hadn't been gone for more than fifteen minutes and she had noticed?

"Isabelle came up with a plan." I told her once she had woken up a bit more.

She crinkled her nose as I told her the plan they had settled on, "So basically I'm to follow them around like an angst driven teenager?" I chuckled with a small nod, "Great, I totally have a hoodie for the part." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Do not trust Hugo." I can actually call a human by their name when necessary.

She frowned up at me, "Why? Is he Bill-creepy?" She asked.

"He's church creepy." I translated and she laughed, "I do not trust him."

"Okay, I'll be all emo and death glare at everyone and keep an eye on church creepy Hugo." She summarised and yawned.

She was back asleep within moments leaving me gaping at her stunned. She was still prepared to continue with this plan even with 'church creepy' Hugo?

I'll never understand women.

A/N thanks for all your reviews. Next chapter will be in the church. Let me know what you think of a Sookie/Godric fic!


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing other than Arianna**

**Chapter Eight**

Stay calm, act like a regular teenager who hasn't been tortured at a young age and count the amount of crazies present. Don't trust the church creepy Hugo and remain fully prepared to call Eric's phone even if he's not answering and keep my phone down my top where they hopefully won't find it.

Easier said than freaking done.

Hugo was currently pulling into a parking spot, Sarah Newlin waiting for us a few steps away. I almost cringed at her stereotypical housewife look and couldn't help but wonder why anyone would wear something like that.

I put on my best game face, which currently meant a glare and 'don't look at me or I shall set you ablaze' look and kept my hood over my head and my hands tucked into the pockets of my knee length black shorts. I was so thankful that I could at least wear my normal clothes and not be forced into one of Sookie's ridiculous sundresses.

Sarah looked at me a little shocked but Sookie greeted her before she could comment, "I'm Holly Simpson. I cannot believe I'm actually meeting you. You're as cute as a button!" She just sort of squealed. Wow that hurt.

"Well thank you Holly." Sarah beamed, "And you're like a cool breeze on a hot summer day."

I stared at them, openly horrified. Seriously, who the hell talks like that? I was seriously wondering about Sookie's sanity as she introduced me to Sarah, calling me Lisa. I have no idea why or where she had chosen the name but I went with it.

"You'll have to excuse Lisa." Sookie said looking at me disapprovingly.

Hugo intervened quickly and I smirked at his irritation, "She's being a bit difficult and rebellious; you know teenagers."

Sarah smiled at me condescendingly, "Well hi there Lisa." She drawled, "We're so pleased you could join us."

I glared at her, secretly enjoying every minute of my angsty teenager act and deliberately put in my headphones and looked away.

"Lisa!" Sookie hissed and boy was she playing the part of the older sister well, "I'm so sorry. If we weren't looking for just the right place to get married in she wouldn't have come. But I want my little sister to be my maid of honor." Sookie gushed to Sarah, somehow managing to be apologetic and future-bride-happy at the same time.

I pretended to be listening to music as Sookie and Hog talked about their fake priest being a 'sympathizer' as they were called. I had the easy job, really, remaining expressionless (bringing forth my inner Eric) and not needing to speak to anyone. I gave the appropriate disgruntled look when I was demanded to go along for the tour and trudged behind the group.

"Careful now." Steve said smiling crazily.

Hugo looked to Sookie and back at Steve, "Careful? About what?

Steve leaned in as though he was telling a secret, "Sometimes when we open these doors so much loves comes flowing out that it'll knock you down if you're not ready for it."

Sookie beamed, "We'll be sure to brace ourselves."

Have these people ever heard the term 'curtain'? The room was flooded with light and in case they didn't realize sunlight can kind of be painful. Sure it was kind of pretty but that didn't excuse the whole blinding part.

Thy arrival of a large muscular man instantly put me on alert; he was staring at Sookie and then at me with lust. I instinctively shuffled back slightly, looking at Sookie and wishing for the first time that she could read my mind. The discussion of a lock in had me frantic in a second and the arrival of Gabe suddenly made sense. Sookie was trying to get across to Hugo that they needed to leave and I kept up my façade of a bored teenager as well as I could.

"Finally." I huffed crossing my arms, "Can we please get out of this dump now? I have better things to do!"

"Yes, honey, we should get back home so we can get our sleeping bags." Sookie said eagerly.

"But the tour isn't even over." Hugo said oblivious.

"I know but I think we really ought to go so we can come back for the lock down." Sookie said clearly trying to convey that we needed to get the hell out.

Steve spoke up, "The lock **in** isn't until tomorrow night."

Sookie smiled uncomfortable and we had no choice but to continue on with the tour. I stayed close behind them, Gabe trailing behind and Steve yapping away about the rest of the church. We got to the basement stairs and I knew immediately we were in deep shit. Before we could protest Steve had Sookie down the stairs and a sharp pain on the back of my head threw me into unconsciousness.

When I woke the room was spinning and I groaned slightly. Sookie was immediately at my side helping me to sit up. I rubbed my head, shocked when I drew my hand back to find it covered in blood. I groaned, pressing my hand back against my aching head.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

Sookie sighed, "He knew exactly who we were as soon as we got here. There's a snitch in the nest."

I looked up at her with a raised eyebrow and she nodded her head slightly. She thought Hugo was the snitch but he was obviously being careful enough around her to not think about any of it.

"Gabe knocked you pretty hard on the head." She told me after a moment concerned.

I sighed and let my head fall back on the ground and fell asleep, forgetting all about the phone I had or about contacting Eric. Staying awake after being knocked unconscious wasn't the easiest thing, let me tell you. But when I woke up the phone was digging awkwardly into my bra and it was impossible to ignore. I glanced over at Hugo but seeing him awake made me hesitate to send a text to Eric; if Hugo was the snitch, which it was becoming more apparent that he was, then it wouldn't be a good idea to let him see the phone.

Besides, I could feel through the bond with Eric that he was asleep. It was still daytime, as Sookie told me when she realized I was awake, and told me about the discussion with Steve and Gabe before and how Hugo had come out about being the traitor.

"They knew my brother!" She exclaimed, nervously pacing up and down. "And they knew I was from Bon Temps as well."

Her pacing was driving me nuts, "Will you please sit still?" I groaned, rubbing my **still** aching head. "We need to get out of here." I was having an Eric moment and stating the obvious.

Sookie glared at me, "You think?"

I poked my tongue out at her childishly, "Thinking at the moment hurts too much. I do have a way to contact someone though." I said, lowering my voice and looking over at Hugo. He had been drifting in and out of sleep for some time and I didn't want to risk him overhearing us.

Sookie perked up, and sat down next to me. I maneuvered so that my back was to Hugo and Sookie was sitting crossed legged next to me. I lowered my head to make it look like Sookie was checking the bump while I pulled the phone out. I stared at it blankly, wondering why the hell I didn't get Eric to teach me how to use the damn thing. I looked at Sookie hopelessly and she returned the look – great, neither of us could use a mobile. I quickly worked my way to finding how to send a text message but it took me a while to get the hang of texting. I could hear Hugo beginning to wake and I panicked, finishing the text and sending it to Eric before stuffing it down my top discreetly.

"Any news?" Hugo asked looking over at us.

We were now sitting side by side looking bored, "Nope." I said, rolling my eyes. Who the hell did he think would be giving us updates? "Clearly your buddies don't think you're anything other than a piece of shit either." I glared at him.

Hugo instantly got up, shouting for Gabe that we knew and to let him out. I raised an eyebrow at him when no one came down and he began to panic even more. I rolled my eyes at him and told him to grow up.

"Being stuck down here is the least of your worries." I told him with a smirk.

He glared at me, sweat pouring down his face, "Do you really think you're going to get out of here? The vamps don't even know you're stuck."

I smiled innocently at him, "How sure are you?"

He blanched, staring at me in shock. He began to splutter but heavy footsteps storming down the staircase caught all our attention. Gabe flew into the room, his face a deep purple from running and anger. He began to kick and punch Hugo who had moved, thinking he was being let out. Sookie, for some stupid reason I couldn't figure out, jumped on Gabe to stop his vicious assault on Hugo. That did nothing but remind Gabe of our presence and he forgot all about Hugo.

He threw Sookie off him and began to feel her up, throwing a couple of slaps in there. I watched, horrified as he began to tear at her dress as he ranted about how much she was nothing but a vampire whore and finally I acted. I began throwing everything I could at him and the annoyance of it caught his attention. When he saw me it seemed to click that I was the younger of the girls and a sadistic grin spread across his face. I could feel Eric's fury and I was relieved to note that he would be here soon but I couldn't help but think that he wouldn't be here in time. I backed away as Gabe advanced on me but I wasn't used to my newly inherited powers to make them work for me.

I winced as he knocked me to the floor with a strong punch; it felt like he had broken my jaw. I struggled as he continued to do to me what he was previously doing to Sookie, groping me harshly through my jumper and then lifting it to reveal my singlet. I continued to struggle as anyone would, wincing every time he punched me and panicked as his hand began to fumble with the top of my jeans and his hand crept under my panties.

And then suddenly it just all stopped.

I blinked, wondering how Gabe had gotten over to the door and where the pale vampire had come from. I watched as the vampire easily twisted Gabe's neck until a sickening crunch could be heard and his body became limp.

"You should've snapped his dick off first." I muttered, not sad to see him dead.

Sookie didn't hear me too busy looking at the vampire with surprise, "Godric?"

I gaped at him, "Weren't you supposed to have been kidnapped? He doesn't look very kidnapped to me." I complained to Sookie, struggling to my feet and tried to stop my shaking hands with no success.

"You should not have come." Godric said calmly.

"Well you could have told us that before you got yourself kidnapped." I grumbled earning a swift jab in the side from Sookie.

A loud commotion upstairs reminded us of the loony people that had kidnapped **us**. "Bill!" Sookie said excitedly and worriedly.

Godric shook his head; his eyes closed, and called out "No – I'm here my child, down here."

Eric flew into the room vampire speed and I could feel his confliction over whom to go to. He could definitely feel my pain but Godric was his maker. I wasn't surprised when he went to Godric and I ignored their conversation more because I couldn't be bothered paying attention. I leaned back against the wall feeling exhausted and sore and my shaking seemed to get worse as I had more time to process everything that had happened. I didn't jump when Eric was suddenly in front of me and I opened a tired eye at him and smiled faintly with relief.

"We must go." He said quickly, tugging me away from the wall.

We ran back up the stairs and I realized moments too late that Godric wasn't with us. Well that made the whole day (or was it days?) useless, "How exactly are we getting out of here?" I asked studying the entrance to the church where a group of guys had formed.

"Godric told Eric not to harm anyone so we have to stick by that." Sookie told me, peering around Eric's massive form to see what was going on.

I looked at them incredulously, "Why the hell would he do that?"

Eric gave me a look but Sookie spoke up before he could comment, "Godric's your maker, isn't he?"

Well that was kind of random.

"Don't use words you don't understand." Eric said emotionlessly his eyes still focused on the group of 'soldiers'.

That didn't deter Sookie, "You have a lot of love for him."

Eric looked back at her somewhat puzzled, "Don't use words I don't understand."

I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped and Eric and Sookie looked at me concerned, "Sorry." I coughed, trying to stop my laughter.

Sookie looked at me curiously, "You're a Goddess."

"I thought we established that a while ago?" I blinked at the randomness of her statement.

"Yeah but if you're a Goddess can't you just do some spell and make them move?" Sookie asked.

I shrugged and then winced at the pain that shot through me from the action, "I haven't exactly tested what I can do."

Sookie deflated a bit and I felt a little guilty. Eric seemed to come up with an idea and I stifled another giggled as I watched him hunch over to appear more 'human'. Sookie's suggestion popped back into my mind and I concentrated on the door. I didn't flinch as the door began to rattle and the guys jumped away from it in fear, Eric's surprise flickering through the bond before he realized that it was me. I began to have fun and made the stakes that the soldiers had fly away from them and whirl around them. It was entertaining to see the grown men squeal and jump away from the door and Sookie was barely managing to contain her laughter as they bolted out of the foyer.

Eric raised an eyebrow at me as we run over to him, "You could have done that before."

"I didn't know if I could." I retorted, staying behind him while he peered out the front door.

"There are too many." Sookie hissed.

Eric seemed to debate storming through the crowd anyway but it was obvious that Godric's order wasn't going to be ignored. I wanted to smack the both of them as we ran back down through the church, Sookie pointing out the other exits to Eric. The sight of Steve at the front made me groan; Eric should've just gotten out the front when he had the chance but instead he had to be the obedient Child and listen to his maker when we didn't have time for it. The church filled with the idiots listening to Steve's bullshit about vampires and Eric's insistence to listen to Godric meant we were stuck.

"I'll be fine." Eric said to me and Sookie when Steve made it very clear that Eric was to replace Godric in his idiotic plan to make him meet the sun.

Eric didn't make a sound as the silver chains were laid across his wrist but the click of his fangs going down was evident in the silent church. Sookie struggled against the arms holding her but I had no choice but to stay limp otherwise the imprints of their hands would be bruised into my skin and I currently had enough bruises to last a lifetime.

"How can you people listen to him?" Sookie exclaimed after numerous comments from Steve.

"Sookie just shut up." I hissed to her knowing that she was making our situation worse.

Speaking just seemed to remind Steve that I was present and he grinned maniacally at me, "You must be his whore." Steve sneered, "Why don't you fellas bring her on up here and we'll see how much she wants to bang her vamp while she's chained to him with silver."

I could feel myself paling and I wanted nothing more than to effectively kick away from the guys holding me but it was, literally, impossible for me to do so. Sookie was shouting behind me but there was nothing she could do either. I did my poor attempt to struggle as they cut my hoodie off and raised the white tank top underneath so they could wrap a thin cord of silver several times around my stomach and down my arms. I could feel my heart pounding and I began to struggle even more as adrenaline pumped through me but it was useless. I bit back a groan as they shoved me on top of Eric and they ignored my pained cries as they tied me down with rope.

I could feel the silver burning into my skin and I wanted nothing more than to scream out the pain that I was feeling but I wouldn't give them that pleasure. I could feel Eric's comfort through the bond and I latched onto that desperately, hoping to distract myself from the excruciating burning that was encompassing my stomach. I couldn't focus on anything else even though I wanted to know what Sookie was screaming at the psychotic Steve. I could feel Eric's chest vibrating against mine as he spoke but I couldn't even concentrate on that to know what he was saying.

My vision began to blur and I was slightly annoyed with myself that I chose **now** of all times to begin to pass out. I couldn't have done this while I was being molested by Gabe? That was probably more traumatic than this although it was the pain that made this almost worse than my almost-rape. Eric, I knew, could feel that I was beginning to fade out of consciousness but he was unable to do anything other than lie there and watch. There was only one thing that would probably give him enough strength to overpower the effect silver had on a vampire and that was me.

Or rather, it was my blood.

And since I had been determined to keep myself alive for at least a decade there was no way in **hell** I was going to die chained to my Protector.

"Eric," I breathed, fearing being any louder and being overheard. "You need to drink my blood."

A/N sorry for the delay with this chapter. I hope it doesn't seem like it went too quickly for anyone but I didn't want to go over everything that had happened while they were locked in the room. Thanks for all the supportive comments and I'm still undecided about Godric/Sookie but I do think that Godric will act like a Mentor for Arianna at least. Read and review


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing other than Arianna**

**Chapter Nine**

It was a little weird asking a vampire to drink my blood, even if it was Eric but I figured if it would save all our lives then it was probably worth it.

That was not what he was expecting, I can tell you that. He gaped at me, shock and confusion obvious in his expression and for a vampire he seemed to recoil from the demand, "No."

I was seriously considering strangling him if I ever survived or, more realistically, torment him any chance I got, "Now is not the time to be stubborn." I clenched my jaw, "My blood will let you get out of the silver and right now that's what we really need." Weakly I moved so that my neck was next to his mouth and my face pressed into his neck. "Do it and get us the fuck out of here."

Eric hesitated for a split second before he seemed to remember that I wasn't human either. I flinched as his fangs sank into my neck but otherwise remained silent and motionless. If anyone noticed what was happening I couldn't tell with my vision beginning to blur and the pain overpowering me. I didn't notice when Eric stopped drinking from my neck; I didn't notice when he shot off the podium we were trapped on or when the ropes connecting me and Eric were removed. I wasn't even aware that Eric had laid me on one of the seats while he dealt with the stupid humans.

My eyes strained as I forced them open, looking up at the concerned eyes of Sookie with Bill's face peering over her shoulder. I couldn't help but flinch away from him, memories of Gabe pawing at me resurfacing and I began to panic. The day had been traumatic enough without needing to be reminded of what had happened.

"What's going on?" I asked groggily, my head lulling back to the side as I tried to fight off unconsciousness and hide my panicked reaction to Bill.

Sookie squeezed my hand reassuringly, "Godric got everyone out unharmed."

"Bastard should've had his balls snipped off." I muttered and began to sit up despite Sookie's protests.

"Maybe you should just lie back down." She said concerned.

I pressed a shaking hand to my forehead, "No." I argued stubbornly.

A blond man came rushing over to us, wrapping Sookie in a hug, "Sook, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" He asked, his accent just as annoyingly noticeable as Bill's.

"I'm fine but what were you thinking Jason!" Ah, so that was her brother.

Jason scratched the back of his head, "I really thought God meant for me to do this. It's like they brainwashed me the motherfuckers."

Isn't he a charmer?

Eric was at my side the moment I attempted to stand, "You should not be straining yourself." He stated, picking me up before I could protest.

I blinked up at him and even though I was extremely embarrassed being carried around like a child I was too tired to give a crap, "You're so weird." I muttered into his chest.

He snorted but didn't say anything and I didn't stay awake to ask him what was going on. When I woke my body felt like it had been run over by several trains. I gasped in pain as I came into consciousness, curling into a ball at the agony encompassing my body. Why the hell did I offer to help Sookie with her ridiculous plan? I should have listened to Eric and I was not too proud to admit to that.

Or at least to his face.

Memories of Gabe flooded through me before I had a chance to stop myself from thinking about it. I burst into tears, something I had not done in years, and didn't feel one ounce of humility. I had every damn reason to cry after being molested and almost raped by a creepy bald guy. Add being beaten and chained to a vampire with silver so that said silver would burn the vampire and things were bound to get a little emotional.

"Why are you leaking?" Eric asked looking panicked and confused.

I glared at him, "So sorry for being upset about being almost raped, beaten, and chained to you with silver and being bitten."

Eric's eyes flooded with anger, "Where is the one who touched you?" He hissed, completely forgetting about my tears.

"Godric snapped his neck; he should've snapped his dick." I muttered closing my eyes tiredly and my tears began to cease.

"How are you feeling?" He asked somewhat uncomfortably and I could hear his feet shifting against the carpet.

"How do you think?" I retorted, "And it's not like you can't tell anyway."

Eric sighed and sat on the edge of the bed next to me, "I am sorry for what has happened." He said sincerely and I could feel he meant it too.

"It's not your fault." I said quietly, "I said I'd help Sookie and refused to listen to you."

"Yes that was stupid."

I opened one eye to glare at him though there wasn't much anger behind it, "At least I didn't get us chained down with silver."

He rolled his eyes and pulled back the blankets, ignoring my protests, "We are required at Godric's nest."

I gaped at him, "Do you really think I'm going to want to go to that after everything? I don't even think I can stand."

Eric shrugged, "You will be fine. I have some medicine for you and you can sit down while we were there."

"You're so annoying." I muttered, "Hand me the drugs first." I demanded.

He did as I demanded and I swallowed the two pills happily but was displeased when I couldn't feel anything happen. Eric waited for me to scoff down some pumpkin soup before we left (Sookie had helped him clean the blood off me while I was asleep). I was literally letting him carry me mostly for the fact that my legs kept giving out under me whenever I stood. I was ready (once again) to strangle him for making me come to the celebration of Godric's return when all I wanted was to curl up in bed and sleep for a week.

Eric gently lowered me onto a slick couch and made sure I was okay before seeing Godric. I couldn't help but feel grateful that he at least cared about me enough to make sure I was alright before ditching me. I was fighting to stay awake, the vampires attending the gathering ignoring me and carrying on with their partying and the humans were giving me looks of disdain, not able to understand how I was falling asleep when I was surrounded by vampires.

"Er, excuse me?" A voice drawled uncertainly.

I jerked awake and found Sookie's brother looking down at me nervously. Flashes of Gabe resurfaced and I rubbed my eyes tiredly, "Jason, right?" I attempted.

He smiled and nodded his head almost like a child would, "Yeah, I'm Jason Stackhouse." He stuck his hand out.

"No offence but I'm not shaking your hand." I said bluntly, "I have enough damn bruises and one more will make a difference. I'm Arianna."

Jason didn't seem put off by that, simply tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans, "You helped Sookie while you were in the Church." He stated and I wondered if Eric had put him up to this.

When I realized he was seriously stating that I nodded, "She was insistent on going there to find Godric." I flicked my gaze in said vampires direction, "So I figured she could use some help."

"Well I just wanted to say thanks." He said a little awkwardly, "And I'm sorry for what they did."

He sounded so sincere and looked like such a puppy that I melted slightly and gave him a small smile, "I didn't really do much."

He gave me a little wave before disappearing into the party. I blinked at the suddenness of the conversation and wondered what was with those Stackhouses and their randomness. I sighed and began to feel bored; if I slept now I knew I would have trouble sleeping later even if I was extremely tired, so I forced myself to stand up. I wavered for a few seconds but when my body seemed to behave I set off to look for Sookie. She was wearing some white trench coat and talking to another vampire. She didn't notice the female vampire that had just arrived and was making her way to her.

I groaned looking over my shoulder at Eric who had been following me since I stood, "Can you just throw her out by her hair?" I asked slumping against him.

He snorted, "That's Bill's maker."

"So?" I asked not bothered by that, "You can throw him out by his hair or his dick, whichever you prefer." I said hopefully.

Eric laughed, his chest vibrating, "You're dislike of him seems to be worse than mine."

"We've talked about playing Captain Obvious." I said condescendingly, laughing at the irritated look he shot down at me, "Alright, alright."

"I never would have thought Eric would bind himself to a human."

Godric smiled at me as he joined us in the corner, Eric watching the scene with Bill's maker in case intervention was necessary, "It wasn't exactly a choice." I said carefully, eyeing Godric uncertainly.

He meant a great deal to Eric and since we were bound I would need to get used to Godric. I couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed with him seeing as the whole Fellowship of the Sun kidnapping had been his fault. I had more bruises and unpleasant memories because I hadn't wanted Sookie to try and find him alone.

"You were forced into a bond?" Godric said looking doubtful. He obviously trusted that Eric would never do something like that. That was reassuringly at least.

I shrugged, "No it's not something **either** of us had a choice with." I said vaguely.

Godric eyed me curiously for a moment until the commotion between Sookie and the maker-bitch caught his attention. He was intervening just as the vamp was going to bite Sookie and I could see Jason debating on helping out. Godric looked so calmly furious it was kind of confusing but you could see the respect on (almost) every vampires face in the room.

Bill didn't even look at Sookie as he claimed, "I invited Lorena here, Sheriff. I had heard she was in the area and it had been too long since we had seen each other. I did not think this would be an issue."

Sookie looked at Bill horrified, "You invited her here? For what reason?" She shouted at him.

"Sookie, you must be quiet!" Bill said quickly looking embarrassed by the other vampires snickering.

Sookie wrenched her arm from Bill's grip, "Don't you tell me what to do, Bill Compton." She snapped.

Even after being pulled back by Godric Lorena smirked, "You should be a little firmer with her Bill. The Queen isn't going to want her so outspoken."

The room fell quiet at those words; Sookie looked confused but knew instinctively that what Lorena had said was not only true but also bad for her. Eric and Godric were both openly shocked as was every other vampire present. I heard Jason curse at Lorena but didn't move to interfere. I sighed sadly and stepped up to Sookie, taking her hand and pulling her away from Bill.

"What is she talking about?" Sookie asked through clenched teeth, my movement startling her out of her shock.

Bill looked around panicked but obviously didn't want to be embarrassed further, "You are mine, Sookie, and you must do as I tell you!"

Really, how stupid was he?

"Sookie, come with me and I will explain everything." He tried again as rage settled over Sookie, "The Queen sent me to Bon Temps when your cousin told her about you to gain favor. I was sent to claim you and bring you to her." Bill reluctantly revealed after a moment.

Sookie gaped at him and I tugged her out of the room before she could either break down in shock or attack him. She had been through enough today and being humiliated in front of the Dallas vampires was not something she deserved.

I pulled her out into the back yard, wrapping my arms around her, "Don't think about it." I whispered, "He's not worth it and you deserve so much better than him."

I'd never had a close friend before and it seemed Sookie hadn't either. She cried solidly for five minutes as I hugged her and let her get it out of her system. I didn't like Bill but I didn't think he'd ever be capable of doing something like this to her and the thought that Eric might do something similar popped unwillingly into my thoughts but I pushed it away. Not everyone was as vile as Bill.

"He never came for us earlier because he was with her!" Sookie cried, realizing why Bill had never reacted to her panic on the first night in the Church. Eric had never felt my panic because I was unconscious.

I pulled back as she wiped the tears from her face, "I can ask Eric to snap his dick off?" I suggested hopefully.

She gave me a tear filled look, "What is your obsession with wanting dicks snapped off?" She asked with a little laugh.

I shrugged, "It's in honor of Gabe." We both winced at that.

And then flinched at the explosion that erupted from the room we had been standing in not even ten minutes before.

A/N yes another cliffhanger. Hope you like the chapter and I've decided I'm going to put up a poll on my profile for who Sookie should end up with. So check it out and vote please. Read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing other than Arianna**

**Chapter Ten**

Neither of us moved for a second, staring agape at the burning house that we had been standing in moments ago. Sookie was clutching my hand, terror radiating from her and I knew she was worried about her brother. Screams and shouts began after the initial shock had worn off and that shook me and Sookie out of our stupor.

We bolted towards the house, blocking our nose and mouth from the smoke that had clouded the main room. Sookie began to frantically look for Jason while occasionally stopping to check some other vampires and humans that had been hurt. I scanned the mess and sighed with relief when I saw Eric standing next to Godric simply wiping dust and ash off his black singlet with an annoyed look on his face. It didn't surprise me that the explosion had done nothing but irritate him as though it had been planned simply to disrupt and annoy him.

"It's probably stupid to ask if you two are alright, huh?" I asked as I approached them.

Godric smiled at me amused, "It is not stupid." He looked to Eric, "We should get everyone out of here."

Jason and Isabelle began to shout out orders to the survivors to head to the hotel Carmilla where rooms were waiting. Godric took one last look at the destruction that had once been his nest and followed me and Eric out the door. No one spoke on the way back to the hotel or at least that I noticed; I fell asleep the moment I sat down, my head resting on Eric's shoulder.

I woke to Eric nudging me and I swatted at him annoyed, "Go away." I grumbled, sinking further into the bed.

"Have you been up at all?" Eric asked.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes tiredly, "What are you talking about? Isn't it almost dawn?"

"No the sun just set." Eric told me with a snicker.

I gaped at him, "What? No, we just got back after the bombing." I argued.

Eric shook his head with a smirk, "That was earlier this morning. I carried you in here and apparently you haven't woken up since."

I pouted as he continued to laugh at my confusion, "Shut up! I had every right to sleep for that long after what happened." I exclaimed, poking my tongue out at him and stalking into the bathroom.

I ignored my growling stomach while I showered, my body still aching terribly but not as much as the other night. Eric had kindly (for once) thought ahead and ordered me something to eat and he watched with a mixture of disgust and fascination as I scoffed down the beef lasagna enthusiastically.

"What's the plan for tonight?" I asked reluctantly. I was beginning to learn that there would be no quiet evenings with Eric around.

He pulled a face, "There is to be a meeting with Nan Flanagan about Godric's kidnapping and the bomb."

"Why?" I asked feeling a little stupid.

"For the media; Flanagan has to prepare for any backlashes that this may have caused." He retorted blankly.

Someone was in a cranky mood this evening. I couldn't tell if it was because he was worried about what would happen in the meeting or if it had something to do with Godric. I was guessing it was about Godric; Eric, it seemed, was only just realizing how close to suicide Godric was and didn't like it.

Sookie was already waiting in the room, her body pointedly turned away from Bill. She smiled brightly when she saw me and patted the seat next to her. In such a small time we had become good friends and I couldn't help but wonder if it was because we'd almost been killed together or if it was because we both had something supernatural about us but not enough to separate us completely from humans. Whatever the reason I was glad that I had Sookie as a friend; she seemed so unsure of herself half the time and played the part of the innocent blonde but I had no doubt that she was intelligent and confident. She just needed some encouragement and Bill definitely wasn't helping her.

"How are you?" She asked as soon as I sat down. I could see the concern all over her face, "I didn't see you at all during the day."

I smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I only woke up before we came here."

"You were sleeping the entire day?" She gaped at me and then laughed when I nodded, "You must have been really tired."

"What did you do all day?" I hoped she wasn't too bored or worried.

She shrugged, playing with the hem of her sun dress, "I did a bit of reading and just relaxed. I thought about going shopping but I didn't want to risk running into anyone from the Fellowship."

"Smart." I commented, "How's Jason?"

She wrinkled her nose, "He's Jason." She shrugged, "He's a little lost at the moment but hopefully he's going to use his head from now on."

"Is that possible?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Probably not."

We both snickered at the expense of her brother. I could tell Sookie loved him but she was obviously exasperated with her foolish older brother who used little of his brain. Eric was sitting near the door, a frown on his face and I knew his mood still hadn't improved. I looked to Godric suspiciously knowing immediately that it had something to do with him. Was he still planning his ridiculous suicide attempt? I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but wonder what he thought he'd gain from it.

Inspired by an idea I smiled at Godric innocently catching his attention immediately, "Godric."

"Yes?" He responded actually looking a little weary.

"I think after this meeting you should come back to Eric's room." I stated, not bothering to ask him, "It would definitely interest you what I have to say." I told him still smiling sweetly.

He flickered a glance at Eric but nodded, "Alright."

I think that was the most weary I'd ever seen him. I know I hadn't actually known him for that long but every time I looked at him he always had an expression of utter boredom. He clearly hadn't been around Eric in some time; I had a feeling he wouldn't be quite so bored then. I sat back in my seat satisfied and winked at Sookie with a smirk.

"Someone had better tell me what happened in that church." Nan Flanagan demanded as she walked into the room, two other vampires flanking her. She perched on the single seat that was ready for her, crossing one leg over the other and looked around impatiently.

Godric began to explain, "They were going to catch one of us sooner or later. I thought offering myself would solve that problem."

For someone as old as him he was really stupid.

Flanagan didn't seem too impressed by his story, "Sheriff, you fucked up. You're fired."

Eric growled and I looked at him warningly; he'd only get himself into trouble and right now no one needed that. Godric looked at him firmly as well and that settled him instantly; Godric would certainly be handy to have around if just to control Eric's temper.

All in all the meeting turned out to be a complete waste of time for us humans. I basically spent the entire time trying not to fall back asleep and Sookie tried desperately to show the good that Godric had done for the both of us. Of course, it wasn't completely drama-free what with Bill sitting in the same room as us. The moment Flanagan left he took his chance to speak with Sookie.

"Sookie, we must talk." He drawled out looking at her pleadingly.

Sookie glared at him and I wondered if his balls had frozen because it certainly seemed like that was her aim, "No we must **not** talk, ever again." She snapped.

He gripped her arm stopping her from leaving, "You are mine, Sookie! This is just one of Eric's tricks…" He tried.

Sookie wrenched her arm free and slapped him. I winced for her, knowing that vampires don't exactly have the softest skin to slap, "Don't you dare try and blame this on Eric! You whore of a maker was the one kind enough to tell me exactly what you are; a lying, cheating, no good **bastard**. You can tell the Queen to rot in hell." She spat.

"Go Sookie!" I cheered earning a glare from Bill, "I've waited so long for you to come to your senses." I told her as she looped her arm through mine.

She sighed, "Thanks for the support. I just wish I felt as confident as you."

"Sookie, you are way too good for him. Trust me; I'm a Goddess." I said with a smirk.

She laughed and allowed me to lead her back to Eric's room. Godric and Eric were already inside waiting for us, Godric sitting on the couch and Eric pacing. I shook my head at him as I kicked off my shoes; he really did have a weird obsession with pacing.

"Eric, either sit down or stand still." I told him, grabbing his arm to stop his incessant pacing.

He muttered something under his breath that only Godric could hear going by the laugh it received. I glared at him and sat down on the single arm chair. Godric looked at me patiently waiting to begin talking while Eric continued to pace.

"I'm not saying anything until he stops moving." I said stubbornly crossing my arms.

"You two are going to drive each other crazy," Sookie laughed as Eric finally perched on the edge of my arm chair.

I smiled, pleased, "Now, you're old, right?" I asked but didn't let him answer. Sookie choked on a laugh at my question, "So I'm assuming you know all about the Gods and Goddess incarnations."

"Yes and I know about Protectors as well." Godric interrupted, clearly surprised by the topic of conversation.

"Oh good, that makes this easier. I'm a Goddess, and he's my Protector." I said smiling cheerfully at Godric.

Eric chuckled at the look on Godric's face, "In the thousand years I've known him that is the first time I have seen that look on his face."

I beamed, "One point goes to me!" I looked at Godric again, "So, still want to meet the sun?" I asked conversationally.

"You are by far the strangest human I've met." Eric muttered.

I nudged him with my shoulder, "I'm technically not human." I said poking out my tongue.

Godric was looking at me something close to awe, "I've never had the honor of meeting one of the Divine."

"Well, this Divine is telling you to get over your boredom, which is really the only reason you want to die, and stay alive." I said with a note of finality.

Godric looked to Eric and then back to me, "How did this happen?"

I shrugged, "I needed somewhere clean to sleep and we accidentally bumped into each other." I said nonchalantly.

Eric snorted, "You only caught my attention because you blew the receptionists phone up when she went to call security. Apparently all it takes is a touch to bind a Goddess to her Protector."

"Well that's what you get for going around grabbing girls." I said defensively.

Godric laughed, "You'll get used to him. Although I'm sure Pam doesn't know all of this." The damn old fart looked amused.

Eric grinned, "She's going to get along so well. Wait until Pam takes her shopping."

"Tell Pam to make her wear dresses." Sookie piped up with a laugh.

"You're all mean to me!" I pouted, crossing my arms.

"What powers do you have?" Godric asked curiously.

I shrugged, "I've always been able to move things with my mind and that includes making things explode. I'm not sure what else I'm going to be able to do; we'll have to play around with that. But I want to test Eric's ability to go into the sun."

"I do as well." Eric said in agreement.

"Won't he burst into flames?" Sookie asked confused and also a little surprised that she was privy to this information.

I shook my head, "Protectors are technically supposed to be able to go out into the sun and, er, have kids." I said a little awkwardly.

Godric and Sookie both absorbed this information until Sookie burst into laughter. I gaped at her and then looked at Eric as Godric began to chuckle. I wasn't aware that this information was so hilarious. Both of us watched them laugh unimpressed.

"Do you mind sharing with the rest of the class?" I bit out sarcastically.

Sookie smiled, "It's just, the thought of Eric having children." She giggled, "It's kind of funny."

"I've had children before." Eric said defensively.

"Yeah, how long ago was that?" Sookie snorted.

"When I turned Pam." He admitted reluctantly, "She acts like a five year old have the time anyway."

"I'll tell her you said that." Godric laughed, "I'm sure it will start your prank war again."

"Prank war?" I asked a little alarmed.

Godric smirked, actually smirked at me, "Pam comes up with these ridiculous ways to annoy Eric until it gets to the point that Eric retaliates."

"You always end up taking her side." Eric grumbled.

It was kind of nice to see Eric joking around, especially with Godric. I know that I had taken to teasing him but he seemed so much more carefree but then I wondered if that was because Godric was no longer intent on killing himself. Whatever the reason I was glad and I hoped this would help with our growing friendship.

A/N so I'm not really happy with this chapter. Godric is harder to write than I thought but I hope you like it anyway. He's staying alive for now and be prepared for a future prank war with Pam! Message me any ideas that you want and I'll try and put them in.

And just to clarify; Sookie will NOT be getting with Eric in this story. Just to remove any confusion. She will not be like the TV Sookie and a bit more independent then book Sookie.

Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions. I'm loving your input in this!


End file.
